


Hospital Visits

by morrezela



Series: Porn Shop Curtains [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, Sex Toys, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean retire from hunting and open a sex shop. Sam gets injured on St. Patrick’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural is owned by Kripke and the CW and only Chuck knows who else. I’m not making anything off of this.
> 
> Warnings: Curtain!Fic, wincest, mentions of sex toys, references to Purgatory. Light spoilers for Season 7.
> 
> A/N: This is the fifth installment in the Porn Shop Curtains series. It is preceded by Leather, Ponies!, School Girls and Apple Pie and Seventh Inning Stretch. The series is AU from the very end of Season Seven.
> 
> This was written as the second of five ficlets for my 2013 St. Patrick’s Day fic meme. I had the next installment sort of planned out already, and this is part of that story.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

Of things Sam hated about most life, waking up in a hospital bed did not even crack the top ten. Hospitals meant that he was alive for one thing. That was always a plus.

Still, he didn’t exactly enjoy doing it, especially when he had broken bones. Oh a few ribs here and there, a broken wrist or a nose – that was nothing. But his eyesight was as fine as ever, and he could clearly see that both his right arm and leg were in casts. They had that nice, numb feeling to them too. Given the fact that he’d been unconscious and the last thing that he remembered was picking up bagels for lunch, it was a good bet that his brain just wasn’t processing everything yet.

Once the staff caught wind of the fact that Sam was conscious, the doctor came and did all of his official doctor stuff. The nurses came and did all of their official things as well. It was all very normal, and Sam didn’t bother worrying about the fact that he had suffered enough injuries to know what normal was in the situation.

“Sammy,” Dean said as he burst into the room.

“I’m fine,” Sam assured him instantly.

“I know that,” Dean scoffed even though the look in his eyes made him a liar.

“What happened?”

“You got hit by an old television that some jackass college students decided to throw out of their apartment window,” Dean told him.

“Dean, now is not the time to…”

“Not joking,” Dean cut him off. “Apparently they’d gotten into a bit too much green beer in their St. Patrick’s Day pre-party. I’m not even sure that I ever started drinking that early in the morning.”

“Oh,” Sam said, “well that is really bizarre and kind of sad.”

“I’m not ready for you to die again,” Dean ordered more than said.

“Good. I’m not exactly ready to do that myself.”

“Don’t joke,” Dean bit out. He looked like he was about to cry.

Sam just stared at him. Dean only cried when the world was about to end. No, scratch that. Dean only cried when he couldn’t save the world or when Sam was dead. Not that Sam actually knew that Dean cried when he was dead, because he was dead and was certain that he’d been a good little human and actually gone with his reaper. But he guessed that Dean cried when he was dead. It seemed Dean-ish.

“Doctors threw me out,” Dean continued after a few moments of silence.

“Figured,” Sam told him. A little domesticity wouldn’t have cured Dean of his instinctual hovering when Sam had to go to a hospital.

“I called the temp agency, they’re sending over a couple people to man the cash registers while you recover.”

“Once I’m home, I should be good on my own. These aren’t my first broken bones. Although, come to think of it, how did a television…”

“You were going down steps. Witnesses said it was bad. I swear, I’ve had more people coming into the shop to offer their condolences than to shop. It’ll be a relief to be away from the well-wishing. I thought I was supposed to be the seedy business man that everybody pretended not to know.”

“You’re more likable than I tell you,” Sam admitted. “Although, not less annoying. Seriously, I’ll be fine.”

Dean glared at him with his big-brother-knows-better stare. Sam glared right back at him with all of his stubborn Winchester pride. Recovery was going to be just peachy.


End file.
